Ash vs Red
by karizma1
Summary: The adventurous Ash Ketchum and the serious Red meet in the same world to battle together or maybe even battle each other.
1. Chapter 1

Ash vs. Red

Well this is my first story I've ever published. I write but I don't ever show anybody. Well please enjoy.

Chapter 1.

Ash was dumb. It was so obvious, but that was who he was. For the most part people liked him. He had a good personality and a good sense of right and wrong. Most of the time.

Even though he has a mouth and can't sit still he has an easy time making friends (even though he does it in a very strange way.) Ever since he was ten he has traveled with many different friends on a journey in the world of Pokemon. He's become friends with Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, and many more. Due to his personality everyone seems to like him. But even some people didn't like him at first.

Well not so much a person but a Pokemon. When Ash first met Pikachu they did not get along at all. Pikachu would constantly zap him and Ash made Pikachu do things that he was not interested in at all. However when Ash showed Pikachu that he is a good person by protecting him from a large group of Spearow Pikachu warmed up to him just in time to save Ash from being destroyed by Spearow. Ever since then Pikachu and Ash had a relation like no other trainer and Pokemon had before.

Pikachu is just one of his Pokemon. He has many others at Professor Oak's lab back at his hometown Pallet Town. While he can only carry 6 with them at a time he has a close relation ship with all of them. Many adventures were had with these Pokemon.

Speaking about adventures Ash had some Grand ones in his time. Ash has used a mysterious power known as aura, met many legendary Pokemon, had a telepathic experience, and went face to face with some of the fiercest Pokemon in the world including the recreated and modified Mewtwo.

Ash has always had a fun time with his life. He was always happy except when he had to leave his friends. Unfortunately to pursue his dreams he had to go on a different path than his friends. He hasn't even seen his mother in a long time. It was hard for him but he has continued traveling across the multiple regions with his Pikachu.

Ash was special though. He changed when he battled. When he battled he put so much heart and soul into it like no one else. When he lost he becomes heartbroken and sullen for multiple days at times. But he tends to lose because he battles people way better than him causing him to challenge the Pokemon League prematurely and losing multiple times. He never gave up.

The thing about him is that Ash can flip around completely and act brave and serious when the time calls for it. He was unpredictable and irrational. He was as open as a book but complex as a crazy man. You could never tell what he would do. As soon as you think you know him he changes. He drastically changes as if he's experiencing mood swings. He was quite a person.

Well this person was in the sea riding on the back of a Lapras.

"This is a really strange feeling," Ash muttered to himself as he realized that for the first time in a long time he was alone.

Ash was on the way to his hometown to visit his Mother and Professor Oak. He could soon see the familiar area of water surrounding Pallet Town.

Ash smiled as he saw the land begin to come closer as many good memories came flowing back to his mind.

Ash returned Lapras to his pokeball as his feet touched the ground.

"Hey!" a familiar voice called to Ash causing him to look over.

However this is just one side of the coin. As we speak the magenta eyes of a strong trainer gleam as he begins his next battle.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash vs. Red

I got a little more attention than what I thought (My expectations were really low.) so this is the next chapter. The last one was really short so I made this one longer.

Chapter 2

A trainer fell to his knees in defeat. He looked up at the trainer who bested him. He was a boy with a red and white hat covering his black hair. Under the hat you could see a bit of his eyes that almost look reddish. Not much else of his face is visible but his clothes have the same red and white design with blue jeans. He had a serious face but he wore a slight smile.

His name matched his clothes, Red. Red walked over to the defeated trainer and extended a hand. The trainer grabbed his hand and pulled himself up. Awkwardly, the trainer walked away from the silent Red.

Red was the spitting image of a man of few words. He only talked to answer questions and the occasional words. He was always moving and never rested a lot. He also has the dream of wanting to be a Pokemon master. He pursues this dream very seriously. He doesn't take anyone with him and moves quickly. When he was ten he left his home no questions asked by anyone.

Red has a dedicated team of six Pokemon that are rare and have reason to be rare. His Pokemon include Lapras, Snorlax, Venasaur, Charizard, Blastiose, and Pikachu. Like Ash, Red has a Pikachu that is important to him.

Red is on an adventure of his own. He moved through all the towns solving all the problems of people that he met. He even helped take down a criminal organization called Team Rocket. Red doesn't seem to be stopped by anything; forests, caves, seas. No matter what problem faces him he is able to get past it.

Right now Red is in Mt. Moon heading back to his hometown, Pallet town. He plans on catching a ferry on Cinnabar Island and decided to travel through Pallet town to get there. He decided it would be nice to see Professor Oak and his aging mother.

Red was using the light from Charizard's tail to get through the cave. The face of someone became visible and that person noticed Red too.

"Hey!" the person said, "Battle me."

Red knew that there were many weak trainers here but declining a challenge was something Red was not capable of so he simply grabbed one of his pokeballs from his bag.

"Go, Geodude," the person said.

Red threw out the pokeball that Lapras was contained in.

"Geodude, use Rock Throw!"

Red barely spoke the word, "surf."

With one hit Geodude was unable to battle and was returned to it's pokeball.

Red began to walk away while the person got up.

"You know, you're really good," the person said while Red kept on walking towards the exit.

When he got to the exit he covered his eyes as he got used to the light. Red debated going to the Pokemon center but decided against it so he kept on walking. He was able to continue knowing once he got to Pewter city all he would have left is Viridian Forest and Viridian City.

`Of course there were trainers who wished to battle him but he defeated them within seconds. A group of kids even made bets on which of them could beat him. Red smiled.

Eventually Red got to Pewter City and stopped there to heal his Pokemon. He got some supplies and even said hi to Brock, the leader of the Pewter City gym. He left as soon as possible south towards Viridian Forest. He looked up at it not even close to intimidated.

Ash looked over to see his mom come running towards him. His mom gave Ash a warm embrace while Ash resisted.

"MOM!," Ash exclaimed.

"Sorry, sorry," Delia said backing off from his son.

Ash tuned out as his mom asked a million questions one concerning his underwear. They went back to Ash's house and Delia had a meal prepared for Ash.

"You really shouldn't eat so messy," Ash's mom said.

Ash swallowed what was in his mouth and said, "sorry."

After dinner Ash and Delia sat watching television.

"You should probably visit Professor Oak at his lab."

"Yeah I'll go right now."

Ash left his house and walked over to Professor Oak's lab. He opened the door and looked in. There were all kinds of machines and tools for research. He could see the backdoor to the field where the Pokemon are kept. Ash stepped in and closed the door. He soon heard footsteps from the upper level of the lab. Soon Professor Oak came down and his face changed when he saw Ash.

"Ash!" Professor Oak exclaimed.

Ash was happy to see the Professor and came over to see him.

"Ash, sit down," Professor Oak said to Ash.

Ash pulled up a chair and sat down.

"So hows the research going?" Ash asked.

"Good, I've been trying to research Mew and its connection to all Pokemon."

Images of the horrible Mewtwo flashed in Ash's head but he was smart enough to know that Professor Oak would never do that.

"What have you found out?"

"Well, Mew's DNA is close enough to all Pokemon that they can be considered cousins of sort. Similar to Pokemon that have similar traits."

"Is that all?"

"Well I do have some other theories but they are completely groundless and have no evidence."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"So how have you fared on your travels, Ash?"

"Good," Ash said as he gave a smile. He obviously was getting bored of this conversation.

"How's Pikachu?" Now Ash could get interested.

"Good, we've been training a lot recently. I think I've got a good battle strategy going. By the way can I see some of the Pokemon in the field?"

"Sure," Professor Oak said as he got up and led Ash to the field.

As they went to the field the sun shined and the cries of Pokemon can be heard. Many Tauros can be seen rampaging about. There was a Muk dragging its body along. A Snorlax was sleeping with some food next to him. You could see a Swellow and a Staraptor flying around above many other Pokemon. Bulbasaur came running up to Ash while he bent down to pet his head.

"Wow," Ash said looking at the field.

"It really is an amazing sight," Professor Oak said.

"The idea of Pokemon has really evolved," Professor Oak continued. "Pokemon and People are getting better together. We live in a world where two organic creatures can live together to find a common goal even without a written language or a full understanding.

"I hope it stays like that," Ash said.

"Me too."

Ash went to bed with a lot of things on his mind but was able to sleep hoping he could see more of his friends tommorow.

Red knew Viridian Forest like the back of his hand. It would be incredibly easy for him to get through it. The forest was amazing to Red. The trees caused a shadow that keeps it cool and the many plants gave it color. The Pokemon kept it lively. The Weedle and Caterpie crawled on the floor and the Kakuna and Metepod hung from the ceiling. If you were lucky you could see the occasional Pikachu.

Red remembered that this was where he caught his Pikachu. He spent a long time looking for it but it was worth it.

Red became aware of his weariness and decided to find a place to rest. He found a nice flat area and sat down. Whether it was intentional or not he fell asleep.

He awoke to someone who looked extremely anxious and lost.

This person was a girl with a yellow shirt and jeans short that live up to their name. She had long orange hair that went down to the middle of her back. She seemed as if she was afraid of something.

When Red got up she looked over to him.

"Red!" the girl said excitedly.

This girl was Misty. She walked over to him looking over her shoulder warily.

"Good thing, I think I was about to give up and go home," Misty said. "These bugs are nuts right now."

"Your hair," Red said.

"Oh, yeah I decided not to put my hair up."

Red gave a concerned look.

"Brock was supposed to come with me but something came up and I told him to go ahead without me. Would you mind if I tagged along with you through the forest."

Red gave a nod and picked up his backpack.

"Alright, lets go," Misty said.

Anytime a bug got near her Misty freaked out while Red just stopped and waited for her to be able to continue. Even with Misty's fear of bugs they got through Viridian Forest and were coming up on Viridian City.

"I hate the area where I live, it's so boring," Misty said.

Red just kept on walking.

"Do we need anything," Misty asked.

Red nodded his head no.

"Okay then let's go."

The sign for Route 1 marked this route as the two trainers became so close to their destination.

"Wait," Misty said suddenly. "We should probably find a place to sleep." Misty pointed towards the sun setting on the horizon.

Red put down his backpack and laid down. Misty gave him a funny look until she realized that this was where they were sleeping. She sighed and laid down.

Ash woke up and got dressed. Ash was very reluctant however to get out of his bed. It was the first comfortable bed he slept in for a while. He came downstairs and saw someone else sitting with Delia drinking tea.

It was Brock. Brock was a fit man with an affinity for rock Pokemon. He wore a green shirt with an orange vest and tan pants. He had spiky brown hair and a friendly face.

When Ash was traveling through Pewter City Brock was a gym leader who was taking care of his brothers and sisters by himself after his parents left. However after getting the Boulder Badge Brock's dad returned to take care of the gym and Brock's brothers and sisters allowing Brock to travel with Ash.

"Ash," Brock exclaimed.

"Brock!"

"How have you been doing Ash?"

"Good I've been training hard with Pikachu."

"Sounds good."

Delia smiled at the two friends talking despite Brock's advanced age.

"You know I would like to battle you sometime," Ash said.

"I might just have to take you up on that offer," Brock said in advance.

"Alright then let's battle!"

Delia intervened saying,"How about you let your friend take a rest after coming here to Pallet Town."

"Fine," Ash said with a sigh.

The three of them talked of their adventures as the day passed.

Red woke up early in the morning and saw Misty asleep on the ground. Red walked over to her and shook her arm. Misty groaned and opened her eyes. She sat up and looked at Red. She blushed but turned back to normal and got up.

"Morning," Misty said to Red.

Red nodded.

The two of them began their walk toward Pallet Town. Route 1 was a short route. Within 5 or 10 minutes they would be there. They were in no hurry so they went slow to look at the Pidgeys and Rattatas that covered Route 1. The path was rather twisted but eventually they came to the border of Pallet Town and Route 1. Misty thought of seeing her friends while Red thought of the ferry. However Red was about to meet someone that will change his life.


	3. Chapter 3

This is Chapter 3 and even now I'm getting more attention than expected. I probably should of said it earlier but reviews are welcome and feel free to bash me if you think I'm doing a horrible job.

Chapter 3

A thought popped into Ash's mind.

"Hey Brock, do you know where Misty is," Ash said.

"No, she said she would make it here by herself but now you've got me worried."

"We should probably go get her."

The two walked outside and headed toward the way to Route 1.

Red and Misty began walking into Pallet Town. They began talking.

"So Red why are you here at Pallet Town anyway?"

Before he could answer (if he was going to answer) Misty's face lit up as she saw a boy dressed in a black shirt, jeans, and a thin blue coat. He wore a hat that was red and white with a green mark on it. He had black hair and a Pikachu on his shoulder. Whoever he was he seemed to know Misty.

"Ash," Misty exclaimed. Misty ran up to talk to Ash with Red trailing slowly behind.

"Misty, how have you been," Ash said as Pikachu gave a delightful, "chu," to Misty.

"Good, running the gym is tiring me though."

Ash looked over Misty's shoulder to see a boy dresses in red and white with a red cap.

"Who's that," Ash asked.

"Oh this is Red."

"Red?" This was a strange name to Ash.

"Yeah he's a Pokemon trainer."

Red gave Ash an extended hand and Ash grabbed his hand and shook it.

"You know Ash, Red beat the Pokemon League."

Ash got a look of bewilderment. How could this guy beat the Kanto Pokemon League. Whether it was jealousy or Ash's randomness Ash had a horrible feeling.

"So what," Ash said trying to hide his bewilderment.

Misty giggled and Red stayed emotionless. Ash realized what he was doing and changed his attitude. Misty then noticed Brock.g

All of them except Red laughed but if you looked closely I think you could see even the smallest smile from Red.

Gary was the grandson of Professor Oak. He did change a lot since he started his journey. But now he is doing research of his own and following in the footsteps of Professor Oak. He still has traces of his old self like he is still rather narcissistic and full of himself. Overall though he is a good guy. Right now Gary is doing field work on Route 1 and is heading home.

Ash was getting bored of everything that is happening. Ash wanted to battle someone but couldn't think of anyone. Then a person popped into Ash's head. Gary Oak! Ash ran over to Professor Oak's lab.

He opened the door and saw Professor Oak.

"Professor Oak, where's Gary," Ash asked.

Professor Oak turned around in shock and finally said, "He should be home any minute now."

At this time the door opened and Gary Oak came into the lab and saw Ash.

"Ash," Gary said surprised.

"Hey Gary, I challenge you to a battle," Ash said without thinking.

Gary thought about a battle with Ash and decided it would be fun.

"Fine, a 3 on 3 battle switches allowed," Gary replied.

Ash got excited thinking about a battle and grabbed one of his pokeballs.

"Go Electrivire," Gary said throwing a pokeball.

"Go Charizard," Ash said.

By now Misty, Brock, and Red were at Professor Oak's lab watching the battle.

Red was confused. Why would Ash throw out a Pokemon weak to an electric type like Electrivire?

"He must have a plan," Brock said to himself.

"Really," Gary asked.

"Electrivire use thunder punch," Gary said. Electrivire punched Charizard with an electric blast.

"Charizard, use flamethrower," Ash said. Charizard roared and spit hot flames at Electrivire. Even though Charizard was fine that thunder punch hurt him a lot.

"Now Charizard use seismic toss."

"Dodge!" Charizard went to grab Electrivire but he stepped out of the way.

"Here's your chance, use thunder punch," Gary said.

"Fly up in the air," Ash said. Charizard flew up and dodged the attack but was cramped with the low ceiling.

"Now, use take down," Ash said excitedly. Charizard flew fast downwards and launched into Electrivire making them both fall.

Electrivire was knocked out.

"Return," Gary said.

Charizard was breathing heavily but was still standing.

Red was shocked at the battle. A Charizard won against an Electrivire. Red was interested for the rest of the battle now.

"Go Blastoise," Gary said. Blastoise came out of his pokeball and gave a roar.

"Blastoise use hydro pump," Gary said. Blastoise shot Charizard with a thick stream of water causing him to faint instantly.

"Return," Ash said.

"You ready Pikachu," Ash said as Pikachu gave a,"Pika," and jumped off of Ash's shoulder and onto the battle field. "Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Pikachu shot an electric shock at Blastoise.

"Try to dodge," Gary said. Too late. Blastoise was caught and got shocked. Gary knew he wouldn't win against Pikachu using water moves. "Blastoise, use skull bash!" Blastoise recovered from the shock(excuse the pun) and rammed into Pikachu head first. Pikachu was sent flying into the wall.

At this point Professor Oak was freaking out as he tried to stop his lab from getting demolished by Pokemon attacks. "Now hold on boys can you please finish this outside!" Gary and Ash looked around and saw the indented wall and the marks on the walls and floor. They both looked rather guilty. "R-right," they both said as they walked outside.

"Okay, how about this we finish this with a 1 vs. 1 battle," Gary said. "Hmm," Ash said, "do you mind if I use Pikachu?" "As long as I can use Umbreon."

"Fine," Ash said.

Gary's Umbreon was an Eevee that Gary had a long time ago. Sometime later it evolved into Umbreon. It was one of Gary's most tactical Pokemon. It used moves such as reflect and double team.

"You ready Pikachu," Ash said. Pikachu responded with a, "Pika," and jumped off of Ash's shoulder. "Go Umbreon," Gary said.

Red had an Eevee too but it evolved into an Espeon. Red really liked this kid that knows Brock, Misty, and Gary. How did they miss each other?

"Pikachu use thunderbolt," Ash said. Pikachu shot an electric shock at Umbreon. "Dodge," Gary exclaimed. Umbreon quickly dodged out of the way. "Now use double team." Umbreon split up into about 15 different copies of itself.

Pikachu looked around surrounded by Umbreons. "Pikachu quick attack them one by one!" Pikachu began attacking all the Umbreons while Gary stood there saying nothing. Then just when Pikachu was about to attack a certain Umbreon Gary said, "jump away and use sand attack!" Umbreon jumped away and caused a cloud of dust to surround Pikachu.

"Now use shadow ball," Gary said. Umbreon fired a ball of darkness at the cloud of dust. "Now's your chance, use volt tackle!" Pikachu exited the cloud of dust and started building up speed and power. He went right through the shadow ball and towards Umbreon.

"Use reflect," Gary said at the last second. Pikachu impacted on Umbreon. They were both knocked back. Pikachu hit the ground while Umbreon landed on its feet.

Ash was shocked at what happened and could feel the anger piling up inside him as he watched Gary smirking.

This was very interesting to Red. A person who was obviously losing is now dominating. Red continued to watch in awe.

"Now finish him off with take down," Gary said. Ash clenched in teeth as Umbreon ran at Pikachu. "Pikachu jump up in the air!" Pikachu jumped up in the air as commanded. "Now use electro ball!" Pikachu fired a ball of electric at Umbreon. "Now use iron tail!" Pikachu slammed down on Umbreon with its tail. "Try to escape," Gary yelled in worry. Umbreon was trapped under the cloud of dust and the relentless attacks he couldn't tell the location of. "Now Pikachu use Thunder!" A strong electric bolt came down from the sky and found its way to Umbreon.

As the dust cleared Umbreon was on the ground fainted. "Woohoo," Ash yelled.

"I see now," Brock said his thumb and forefinger on his chin. Red looked over. "Ash knew that Gary would reflect against volt tackle. It would wear him down enough so he'd be easier to hit. Once Ash hit him the first time he would have to keep him trapped to be able to win."

This battle had Red's mind going all over the place.

"So Ash you really haven't changed," Gary said outstretching his hand. "It was a good battle," Ash said shaking Gary's hand. Even Red smiled at this happy reunion.

"So how's the test subject," A man with a suit and tie said. "Not good," Another man said. "Damn!" the suited man said slamming his fist on the table. "H-however, this subject survived a whole 3 hours before it started dying."

The suited man smiled. "Well that's good news, show me."

The two men walked through a hallway passing large cylinders filled with green liquid. The whole place was dark with only dim lights to see from. Eventually they came to a table with a Ratatta on it. Except it didn't look right. Its back legs were robotic and half of its face was metal and wires. It was twitching trying to hold onto life The two men watched it as it slowly closed it's eyes and the maintenance machine showed that it's heart has stopped.

"Well that is unfortunate," the suited man said. "Yes but we are making so progress."

Red and Ash have no idea what is about to come and whether or not they can stop it is up to them.

The man continued, "Progress to the second artificial Pokemon"

Author's Note: I'm sorrrrrrrrrrrry. I know it's been so long and it's short but school started and theres so many distractions. But please enjoy it and please leave a review it'll really help. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Welp um what can I say I'm lazy

Chapter 4

For all of these interesting characters it was a happy and fun reunion. However something troubled Red's mind. Red wondered why Misty and Brock seemed so happy to be with this kid. When did all this happen? Red wanted answers.

Misty, Brock, and Ash were messing around while Red was a the sidelines watching quietly.

"When did..." Red asked. Now All of them were looking at Red. "What?" they asked. "When...When did you meet." Red realized how awkward that sounded and just waited for a response.

Misty and Brock put their fingers on their chins. Misty spoke. "Well I guess it was a little after you left Cerulean, a month or so."

Well that answered one of Red's questions but Red dared not to ask the other ones. Instead he just sat down. The night was upon them and they were all tired.

The stars shone brightly on the four trainers. Gary had left to go somewhere else. In Pallet Town there weren't many lights so the nights without fog were beautiful. They were all getting ready to go to sleep but they couldn't as they were trying to keep each other company.

They were all sitting on the grass staring up. Ash adding a wow every once in a while and Misty looking kicking her feet. Brock was just looking up and Red just stared at the familiar stars.

"Hey guys," Misty spoke up,"Why don't we just stay in Pallet forever, all of us." There was a moment of dead silence as everyone thought about the words that were just spoken. They were relieving to them. They cushioned the reality and for a swift moment broke it.

Now Ash spoke,"That would be nice," he smiled, "but then I wouldn't be able to become the Pokemon master." Both Misty and Brock gave a tch and Ash laughed. Red thought about this. What if just Misty, Brock, Gary, and himself could just stay here. That sounded pretty nice to Red. Everyday they could stay together. Wait what! No Red wanted to be the Pokemon Master too. Yeah he would give the same answer as Ash. Ash! Why did Red forgot to include Ash in his little fantasy. That was strange.

"I hate to break this moment but where are we gonna be staying," Brock said. Professor Oak came up behind them. "I have extra rooms, I can take Misty and Brock." "Okay then Red can stay at my place," Ash said. Ash gestured to slap hands with Red. Red hesitated but eventually gave him a high-five. Red got a bad taste in his mouth. Well whatever the case everyone had a bed to sleep in.

By now everyone was asleep. Somebody ran downstairs. Somebody sat down at a desk. Somebody did not fall asleep. Somebody started a computer somebody got onto a program to chat with someone online.

Prof. Oak: Have you learned anything else about it?

Prof. Birch: Yes I believe we have a photo of one of the prime test subjects.

Prof. Oak: Can you pinpoint a location?

Prof: Birch: No

Prof. Oak: A reason?

Prof. Birch: Nope

Prof. Oak: Well can I see this photo.

Prof. Birch: Oh yeah 1 sec

Professor Oak squinted his eyes at the photo that appeared in front of him. It showed a Rattata with it's hind legs and face made of robotic parts. Oak covered his mouth horrified a the picture. This had to be stopped.

Prof. Oak: That's horrible

Prof. Birch: It gets worse.

Prof. Oak: How in the world could this get any worse?

Prof. Birch: Look closely at the design of the mechanical parts.

Professor Oak looked more closely at the picture. Then he realized. From the metal work to the bolts in the Pokemon it was almost identical to the machine that was given to the Mewtwo that increased its devastating Psychic power.

Prof. Oak: Why? Who built this?

Prof. Birch: We don't know. However we do know that we need to pinpoint this person and stop him from creating more monsters. If he perfects this we could have an epidemic in our hands.

Prof. Oak: It's like a game.

Prof. Birch: How so?

Prof. Oak: Well the opposing team is trying to build up an army and we have to take it down before it's complete.

Prof. Birch: You know Oak, sometimes you don't make a lick of sense. Well anyway I'll talk to you when we know more. See you then.

Prof. Oak: Alright see you.

_Prof. Birch logged out._

Oak sat back in his chair. Many worries were troubling his mind. "I'm too old for any of this," he said too loud for the middle of the night. He went upstairs and tried to sleep.

Ash was the happiest he's been in a long time. A refreshing breeze has washed over him and brought good fortune. Not only did he get to see Brock and Misty but he had a good battle with Gary and met Red. Red? Red wasn't normal was he? Red was quiet, reserved, in his own world. And just like that it was decided, Ash wanted to battle Red. But even Ash was tired enough to wait until morning.

Some things just don't work out though. A million thoughts went through Ash's head. What Pokemon does Red have? Does he use a lot of strategies? Does he prefer a type? Is he a good trainer? How many gym leaders has he beaten? Many more questions similar to this plagued Ash's mind until he drifted off into sleep.

Red didn't sleep. He wasn't comfortable in a bed. Even more so in a stranger's house. He instead stayed up thinking. He thought about Ash the really weird one. Why did people like him? He was irresponsible and didn't care. Yet he had so many friends. Even Blue seemed to like him. Speaking of which it was weird for Red to hear people refer to him as Gary. Red knew that was his real name but he just called him Blue. Force of habit seemed to make sure it was kept that way.

Another hour passed. Red had friends. There was Blue and Yellow. There was Green. People say Red's name is weird. He wondered what they'd think of his friend's names. Where is Green and Yellow? Yellow is probably somewhere in Hoenn or back in Viridian City. Green is well somewhere? Anyhow who said Red needed anybody he traveled alone anyway. This was complicated and Red eventually gave up.

Misty and Brock came downstairs to see Professor Oak asleep at his computer desk. Okay maybe that whole going upstairs and sleeping part didn't work out for him. Brock shook him awake and he franticly looked around. He looked at the blank computer screen and sighed in relief.

"What were you doing down here," Misty asked.

Oak gave a heavy sigh and couldn't think of anything better than, "Oh nothing." Misty gave him a look for a couple seconds before shrugging it off. Oak changed subjects. "So what's the plan for today?" he asked. "I don't know we were gonna talk with Ash and Red," they replied as they walked outside.

Ash and Red walked downstairs to find Breakfast on the table. Ash had a look of amazement on his face while Red seemed ordinary. Red was used to waking up and eating a small breakfast possibly rice or something easy to cook. Ash tried to begin to devour it while Delia stopped him threatening him with a cooking utensil while saying he should wait for everybody else. Ash crossed his arms and waited impatiently.

Soon Brock and Misty came through the door looking at the breakfast guiltily. "You're too good to us," Misty said sitting down. "I would of helped if you would've asked," Brock said joining them. Now Red and Ash sat down as they began to eat. Delia smiled not even regretting the work it took to make this dinner for 5.

A scientists woke up at his desk and gave a large gasp looking at what has happened. He jumped up from his chair and started sprinting towards the hall and began to talk hastily to a man in a tie. The man eyes got wide as he also ran towards a corner office and opened the door to a room with a desk and an important-looking man sitting in it.

"I can tell from your excitement that you bring good news," the important-looking man said. "Yes very good news," he said, "You are aware of the 37th test subject that we presumed to be dead?"

The man folded his hands and leaned forwards, "Yes." "Well when we looked at it this morning it was alive." Now the important-looking man seemed interested. "This is very good," he said smiling. "We're gonna be rich!" the man in the tie said.

The man in the tie took out a piece of paper from a suitcase and put it on the desk. "We have another document we need to sign." He handed the important-looking man a pen and he signed it. As if blood was sprawled upon this paper a feeling of doom was felt as at the bottom of this paper a name that meant everything was written there.

The clean up of breakfast was interrupted as the door opened showing Professor Oak as he entered the house. Ash, Red, I need to talk to you. The two boys looked at Professor Oak sharing the same feeling of bewilderment. Why just the two of them? What was happening?

Red didn't seem to be Professor Oak's first choice of help but whatever was happening was serious. Hearing his own name seemed to strike fear but he didn't show it. What was so important that both boys had to be called upon.

Ash has been called to help from Professor Oak before. Perhaps a new legendary was found or his Mew research was going good. But then why would he only want the two of them? Whether he wanted to show it or not Ash was antsy.

Professor Oak didn't want to have to involve the boys but he had to. He would have asked somebody else if they could but this was a job for Red and Ash. He lead them to the lab and checked around for any stray ears. "Now listen good, what I'm about to tell you is very important."

The two men in the room sat in silence as the important-looking man read over the paper again making sure that he signed everything he was supposed to. That name that filled them with joy was still there, signed 4 times across the paper. The important-looking man looked at it one last time before handing it back.

_Please sign here_ X Amael_

Finally, I got around to it. I'm rather happy with this chapter because I wasn't looking down checking how many words I had. I was having fun. Well as usual reviews are welcome and please enjoy.


End file.
